


Demon Within

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anxiety, BHS - Freeform, Broken Heart Syndrome, CEO Reigns, Close Death Encounters, Eating Disorders, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Height Differences, Hospitalization, Illnesses, M/M, Model Balor, More - Freeform, Others - Freeform, Overdosing, Slow Build, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman has had a lot of issues before.</p><p>When he was little, he had some hard times being shy and was always being stepped on by bigger or older kids. Then when he was around middle and high school, he had learned that he would never fit in because of his weight problems or his looks, thus began his eating disorders and overdosing on diet pills.</p><p>And then there's now.</p><p>He now has heart problems due to the broken heart syndrome. Roman has loved and loved, but has never gotten any back. And now he was the CEO of his own company known as Reigning Empires Photography.</p><p>But then he had to show up.</p><p>Finn Balor</p><p>WARNING: BOYxBOY/MANxBOY/MANxMAN MATERIAL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of What was Supposed to be a Good Day

The sun shone brightly through the very large window over the head of his bed. He sat up straight, feet dangling off the side of his bed as he stared blankly at his dark, navy blue carpet. And after awhile, he finally made an attempt to stand, wobbling a little from the sleep that still lingered in his body. Blinking, he looked around his spacious and lonely room. Soon his gaze had landed on a small bottle of pills though that stand nicely on his nightstand next to a half full glass of water. Next to those two, or more under the bottle, there was a small sticky note with a scribbled letter on it.

After picking it up, he examined it further, instantly smiling softly at the familiar handwriting of his house maid.

_Master Reigns,_

_I will be out for a couple hours buying those new suits you requested. I will also make a stop at the grocery store, for we are running out of salmon._

_I didn't know if I would be back in time before you left for work, so I made you breakfast and it is in the microwave and ready for you to warm up._

_Have a lovely day,_

_Sasha_

Reigns chuckled softly, holding the note close to his chest and closing his eyes before whispering out a small prayer. Afterwards, he then laid the note down gently back in it's place as he picked up the bottom of pills. Opening the small orange and white pescrition, he shook the bottle into his hand until two tiny and white pills fell into his palm.

The man couldn't help but to study the small objects closely, his hand being too big compared to them. He sighed though, shaking his head before popping the small whites into his mouth, swallowing them dry.

"Good day ahead." Roman reminded himself, staring out his balcony window with a small, sad smile.

After another while of standing around his room and drinking his water, Reigns then began to make his way over to the shower. Which he only took a short one this morning, not really in the mood for the heat of the water. Once out though, he allowed himself to air dry. Roman had liked the cold, skin nipping air since he was around four or five. He'd always sit around, when he could, outside during the spring after a nice bath. And he's done that until now, and he still does without a shame or care in the world. Because it seems everyone now has seen his naked form. His broken, bleeding, naked form.

To get himself out of his thoughts, Roman had heard the door downstairs slam close. Which could only mean that Sasha was home with her supplies. She must have left early though, for it has only been a couple hours.

Yawning lightly into his hand, Reigns stood once more and made his way back into his dark room. And it was only then he realised that his clothes were not laying out for him, which was a rare occurance and it meant Sasha was in a hurry to get out. But that was okay, and it was something Roman had never minded. He had manners, he knew how to take care of himself. He wasn't that spoiled brat that you wanted to teach a lesson to by punching them.

But before he could even think about going into his too-giant-for-one-person walk in closet, he could hear Sasha running up the stairs. And soon, she busted through the door, huffing and puffing as she walked over, seeming to be in a small panic.

"I-I'm sorry Roman! I forgot your clothes--:

"It's okay Sasha," Roman chuckled, waving her off with his hand,"I don't always need to have them out first thing in the morn--"

The smaller female only groaned, stomping her foot as she huffed,"But I'm always on task! Never once have I strayed--"

"Never once?" Roman raised his brow.

At this, Sasha's face began to burn a slight red. But she just decided to give up and trudge back downstairs. Roman chuckled softly before going to his closet and skimming through his suits. Everytime he does this though, he always tends to stop at the one suit. The suit he gently holds in his hand now as he stares at it with a saddened gaze.

"Only if he were still here, huh?" He spoke softly to himself, already feeling his heart struggling to beat a little.

Groaning, he forced his hand away in a hurry as if he had gotten burned by the fabric. Right after that, he scurried to pick a random outfit before quickly leaving his closet. His breathing was shallow now, his heart ached as it pounded inside his chest. Each breath he began to struggle more and more. Nearly to the point he nearly fell, but Sasha had came back just in time.

There was no panic between the two though. Only a natural, and calmed silence as the small, tan, female helped her sir onto his bed. Roman's vision slowly began to fade, but he held on like always, determined to see the day and moment through. But Sasha knew better and forced him to lay back on his pillows and to relax. And only after she had covered him and made sure he was comfortable, did she leave to get his water and more of his medicine.


	2. Uncomfortable Sightings

People stared at him has he somewhat limped through the halls. Only some had approached him though, even then they only asked about certain jobs or reported a meeting to him.

But that was normal.

No one really approached him because he was such a big figure. He was their boss, and apparently you can have any friendly relationships with your boss. Apparently you can just say hi, or ask how you’re doing. No, there’s none of that. Here’s only stares that are practically asking if he was insane, if he was dying.

That’s what they were waiting for. His death.

His heart began to swell again, making him groan and stop mid stride in the middle of his employees. Again, their gazes had only stung as they practically stabbed into him. And soon, his breath was being swept away just like that.

“S-Sir?” A familiar voice seemed to ask as he approached to his boss’s side.

Roman glance over at the small man known as Adrian. He was so small and fragile, but he had the body of a god that Reigns had wished he had never seen. Pushing the thoughts aside though, Roman swallowed hard as he forced himself to shakily stand straight. Or at least a little.

“H-Help me to my off-office…” He croaked, sharp, grey eyes pleading with the younger man.

Adrian nodded, wrapping his arm around Roman’s before helping him quickly to the elevator and up to his office. Once they got to the top floor, the 15th floor in the building, Lana had taken over.

She had studied to be a doctor, but coming from Russia, was denied her progress and came to work for Mr. Reigns. And being with the man twenty-four seven, she knows almost everything about him. So when she had seen Adrian bring him up and Roman had looked to be struggling, she had taken immediate action.

“Have you taken your medicine?” Lana had asked, her Russian accent thicker than any mud that had dried during the Summer.

The large Samoan had nodded though, staying quiet and focussing on breathing as he was helped into his office and into his seat.

“Was it your Social Anxiety again?” She spoke softly, frown coming upon her beautiful face.

Roman’s face grew a shade of red, somewhat feeling ashamed of how he can’t handle the stares he’s been getting for nearly five years now. In all honesty though, he’s never been able to handle the stares.

“Y-Yeah. . .” He finally sighed, slouching a little in his seat.

But Lana had only nodded, cupping his face and kissing his forehead. In a friendly matter that is. She’s always been like a foreign sister-in-law to him, a good one. Lana, Sasha, and Adrian had all been there for him, and he really appreciates that. He doesn’t show he does often, but they know he does.

To get him out of his thoughts, Lana had patted his cheek as she moved away after the small forehead kiss. “We’re getting new models today. You can work with them down in the camera room.”

He perked up a little, Roman did. As much as his problems and illnesses troubled him, if he had a chance to do his own thing, he would be fine.

“Okay, how many are coming in?” He asked as he looked up at his secretary and assistant.

“Mm, three I do believe. Ones from Ireland, the other from Iowa, and I think there was a female model from Canada.” Lana smiled.

Roman raised his brow at the news,”All foreigners huh?” He asked, pleased that his company is finally drawing in more than pudgy Americans who think they’re in shape. Then again, he’s the to talk.

Lana’s smile grew, loving the way her boss had the skill to bounce back so quickly. Alas, she thought it was somewhat of a curse for him too, for his heart can’t handle much like it used to be able to. But there’s not much people can do with him or for him anymore. Even though Lana has enough of her own confidence to say she can find a cure unlike all the real  _ quacks _ out there in the medical world.

“So, when are they coming in?” Roman’s voice broke through, making her porcelain white cheeks grow a little rosey.

“Oh-Oh! They’re coming in in about an hour or so. Ambrose is down there currently taking pictures of Mr. Orton though.” The Russian then shrugged as she sighed.

Roman seemed to cringe slightly at the names. One was his ex and one was just so rude and needy. One he couldn’t really handle and they other he wanted to be their ass. But he wasn’t gonna be backing down now, not after being able to handle this for around a year.

“It’s okay.” He said into the now tense silence. And at that, Lana seemed surprised.

She nodded though and smiled lightly. “I’ll get your camera ready--”  


“No need.” He interrupted, voice smoothing out as he smirked. “I’ve had it ready because I’ve been anticipating a good photoshoot.”

At this, Lana couldn’t help but to chuckle,”Photography always seemed to help you out, huh?”

They both laughed lightly and quietly then. The once cold and tension filled office now turning into breathable air.


	3. Tension, Tension, and More Tension

Reigns played with the cogs on his Nikon camera, gently spinning them before looking down and making sure that device was okay. And this time, while walking through the halls, the stares didn't bother him as much. More confident now with the professional photography camera in his hands. Because just because he was the boss, doesn't mean he couldn't help with the photos.

  
He smiled softly. Anything and everything that involved photography, Roman was down with. The subject was his life and something he had always excelled at. Even when his parents wanted him to be a football player, or a wrestler, he always denied them for photography. It was everything to him. Something he held onto as if his life depended on it. And in some aspects, his life did depend on it.

For now though, he awaited the elevator to return to the floor he was currently on. The set was down on the basement floor of the building, for better lighting and things.

To get the older man out of his thoughts, the elevator had opened and had revealed a steamed as hell Randal Keith Orton. The man seemed to straighten though at the sight of Roman, which was well appreciated since the Samoan wasn't really in the mood.

"Oh! Afternoon Mr. Reigns." He greeted with a forced and strained smile.

Reigns cringed at the sight, moving somewhat out of the way so the tatted up man could get on his way.

"Afternoon Randal." Roman greeted simply.

Both men nodded at each other before one exited the elevator and the other entered. Randal then waved before leaving around the corner, leaving Roman in confusion at the sudden friendliness. And thought it'll take time to actually push the thought away forever, Roman pushes it away for the moment.

Instead he thinks about the new models for his photoshoot. Normally it'd be all males at this point, but to have a woman after Chyna was good news to him. Not to mention there was two that were foreign? That was even better news and Roman just couldn't wait to actually lay eyes upon them.

He couldn't help but to smile with pure glee at this point. After a minute or two though, he told himself not to get too excited, for his heart may give out before he can even get a shot. This had brought a somewhat broad pout to his lips. Everything was just so hard now-a-days with this fucking syndrome.

Reigns just can't handle it sometimes.

But to gather him from his thoughts, the elevator had stop on lobby floor; the floor right before basement level. Reigns swallowed hard, the thought of being stuck in an elevator with one of his many brooding employees making him tense immensely. But instead of one of his employees hopping aboard the already cramped feeling elevator, it was a small man.

His already large, blue eyes widened as he stared at Roman. The man seemed almost flabbergasted and it made Roman blink in pure confusion, again.

And before Reigns could ask, the man had literally just jumped into the elevator with a shocked huff,"Y-You're Mr. Reigns of Reigning Empire Photography!!"

The man's accent was a thick Irish one, and it nearly made Reigns melt in the floor. But he remained poised as he smiled crookedly, and in his sense, a little smugly.

"Yup, I-I sure am..." He didn't sound so sure though, which seemed to throw Mr. Blue Eyes here off a little. But as soon as he was thrown, he came bouncing back.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be meeting the big boss in such short time!" He smiled widely as he finally made his way to stand next to the larger man. "I'm Finn by the way." He chuckled, holding a hand out for Reigns to take.

Blushing lightly, Roman smiled lightly as he took the man's hand and shook it. He hated every moment of it though. Something was there, between them, that Reigns had felt so many times. He hated it. Despised it. But his manners forced him to just smile and gently shake the hand of this man now called Finn.

"So, what brings you here?" The Samoan finally asks, going back to playing with the cogs on his camera to calm his nerves a little.

Finn just smiles brightly though, pearly whites shining. "I'm trying out to be a model here, sir."

At this, everything seemed to stopped. Reigns had begun to just stare at the ground, tensing once more by the words. Slowly he looked over and down at Finn, who was still seeming to smile before he saw the big boss man's expressionless face.

Ding.

Both looked at the doors to see them open, revealing the open space that was the basement. Reigns blinked before forcing a small smile. He then looked back down at Finn and nodded his head towards the room.

"After you, Finn." He rumbled quietly.

At this, the small Irishman seemed to blush, but he nodded hesitantly before slinking out of the elevator.

Roman watched him closely. His eyes scanned over the smaller man's body, and instantly he regretted it. It took him a lot to push every little thought into the back of his brain. It took him a good half an hour to fucking get his legs to move.

By the end of the day though, all Roman knows, is that he had taken many good photos in his life. But never had he had a perfect model. . .

. . . until Finn had showed up.


	4. You're Just Worried

There was no sleep. There was no eating. Just his medicine and a glass of water before he stripped down to nothing and climbed up into bed.

And Sasha had watched all of this with a broad frown upon her features. She knew Reigns was fighting yet another battle with love again. And as much as she wanted to just tell him to go for it, it'll only take a couple more broken relationships for him to finally break down.

She wanted to help, she really did. But she knew there was no way she could and left him bee. Instead, she busied herself with cleaning up the uneaten dinner that Roman had left on the table. After that, she had called up Lana to ask if anything happened at work this today, cause she knew that Roman wasn't ever gonna tell her.

"Hm, ah yes. His anxiety was acting up again," Lana mumbled, sighing lightly into her phone.

At this, Sasha closed her eyes and groaned under her breath,"Like always... is that all that happened?"

There was a small moment of silence had passed. Sasha had almost thought that Roman's greatest assistant had hung up on her. But soon she heard the older woman grunt lightly.

"What is it?" Sasha had asked urgently.

"He did go down to the basement to do a couple photoshoots..."

"Okay. . .?" The maroon haired woman had asked, somewhat pressing further into the subject.

". . . when Dean was down there--"

"You let him go down there with him?!" The younger lady stood tall from her seat, outraged Roman's most entrusted employee would let him do such a thing.

That's when the line went dead. Sasha stared down at her phone as if it were the most hated thing on earth before slamming it down on the kitchen island and hauling ass up the stairs to Roman's room.

It seems though that Roman was literally five steps ahead on her, already in his pajama bottoms, or basketball shorts, and out his bedroom door.

"What is it Sasha--"

"Why were you with Dean?" She interrupted sharply.

And though Roman seemed to be taking a minute to process what she was talking about, she only continued her rampage from there.

"I thought we were gonna stay away from him? That he was nothing to you?" Sasha pressed on and on, not stopping until finally the Samoan seemed to grow slightly angered.

"Sasha," He sighed,"it was only a photoshoot. And if I'm being honest, I was more interested in the model than in him." Roman growled lowly, gray gaze narrowing down at her.

Sasha only seemed to puff her cheeks in defiance though, not taking what he says for the truth. Because it was never the truth. They both knew that Roman still had feelings that he tended to bottle up more than he should. But how else were you supposed to react to love when that's what literally broke your heart?

Remembering Roman's current heart situation finally made Sasha stop. As much as she'd like to think Roman could fall in love and maybe still have feelings for an ex, she knew he couldn't and wouldn't. Either that or he would and he wouldn't exactly express it. Which again, was bad, especially with his condition.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." She finally murmured.

Roman seemed to tense at this. But he sighed and shook his head as he placed his large hand on her shoulder.

"You're just worried about me, it's okay." Reigns smiled lightly before pulling her into a large and tight hug.

Sasha only chuckled lightly in response though. She had laid her head on Roman's chest, listening to his heartbeat closely. It was an off beat rhythm, but at the same time she could tell it was healthy. Somewhat. All that mattered is that Roman was on his way to recovery.

Just as long as no one broke it again.


	5. How to Save a Life

He swallowed his pill down, but this time it seemed a little harder to do. Sighing lightly, Roman just shook his head and swallowed down most of his water before grabbing his camera case and his binder full of pictures and papers. His heart sped up at just the mere presence of the thing. For he knew what pictures it held of his new crush.

“Roman, breakfast!” He had heard Sasha call, honestly confused by why she had prepared it for him when he had told her not to.

But Roman had still hurried himself with getting dressed and going down there. And when he did, he had noticed that Sasha wasn’t in her normal morning shorts and overly large t-shirt. Instead, she was dressed in some black skinny jeans and a nice, pink muscle shirt.

“Going somewhere when I leave?” He chuckled lightly, walking over to steal a piece of bacon off one of the plates.

Of course he got swatted at, but they both ended up in a small fit of laughter. “Yes. And you’re coming with us.” She smirked, eyeing the man who now sat at the large, marble island table.

Roman raised his brow, looking confused. “Who’s us?”

“Lana and I,” Sahsa began,”we’re going out and you’re coming with us--”

“S-Sasha, I can’t.” Roman pouted.

But Sasha just glared defiantly,”And why not?”

Roman blinked, swallowing hard,”I have to look over the office--”

Sasha waved over at him with a huff,”You’re going out with Lana and me. It’ll be good for you. Besides, I don’t want you going back after yesterday. Not to mention it’s only one day.”

With that, the large Samoan was forced out of his suit and tie and into a nice fitting pair of jeans and his own grey tank top. It made him blush deeply at how thin his shirt was, but it was also the fact that it was cold and his nipples were starting to show a little.

“D-Do I have to wear this?” He asked quietly, scurrying to his closet to see if he can find a jacket of some sorts.

But Sasha had only forced him out of his room and into the bathroom so she could do his hair. Which he had never minded until now. For God’s sake, she was french braiding his hair. And though it looked nice, he felt somewhat feminine at the long set of braids.

After awhile of preparing, Sasha was finally done and corralling Roman to the car. Sasha wore a large smirk upon her lips, and Roman just blushed deeply with a concentrated stare well placed as his expression.

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” Sasha cooed as they climbed into the car.

Roman staid quiet though, not really liking when Sasha forces him onto one of these trips. It always ended in either tears, vomiting, a mental break down, or something like that. It was never good and Roman just wanted to remain a hermit, only coming out when he absolutely had to.

Once they were at their destination, which happened to be Roman’s favorite coffee house, they had met up with Lana at one of the booths. And even though Lana seemed surprised that Roman was accompanying them, she smiled brightly and waved.

“Afternoon Mr. Reigns, Sasha.” The blonde had chuckled, scooting to make room for Sasha. Who took the seat quickly, forcing Roman to sit alone on the other side of the table. Which seemed to increase his anxieties.

Lana seemed to notice this, clearly paying more attention now to her boss than her friend. With this in mind, the smile she was known for-sweet, warming, motherly almost-had made a clear appearance.

“So Roman,” the small Russian had started,”how did the new models turn out?” Lana asked, her voice soft and honestly calming to the ears. And after registering Roman’s nervous fidget, Sasha seemed to know why they were talking about work. It made her feel somewhat bad-not really knowing many of her friend’s insecurities.

And watching Roman seem to calm at the question made Sasha smile. She should allow his work into his life more often. It seems to be the thing that’s keeping him healthy and, well, alive.

Before Roman could speak though, both women could only watch as his face paled to a scary white. At the same time though, his cheeks began to gather a little of color. Both Lana and Sasha glanced at each other, following the blank stare of their boss over to where a short man with only some shorts and some black jacket. His eyes were a light and friendly blue, and Sasha could only smirk as she looked back at Roman. But before she could tease, Lana just elbowed the maroon haired girl’s side and shook her head.

It wasn’t long though before the man had looked over with the biggest grin the three have ever seen. He walked over and slid in beside Roman, who still seemed to be in a trance.

“Heya boss!” The man had chuckled, sitting awfully close to the Samoan. This made Sasha a little edgy, like an older sister who was out to get her younger brother’s girlfriend for cheating on him. She was just looking out for him in pure silence.

Roman swallowed however, finally registering that someone was actually there talking to him. “Oh-Oh, hey Finn. Didn’t expect to see you here.” His voice was small sounding, anxious and nervous.

Finn didn’t mind though, he just smiled and giggled softly. “Well start expecting me more often, cause this is my favorite coffee house in town.” He joked, gleaming with pure innocence.

And all Sasha and Lana could do is smile widely at the pure and raw greatness of this interaction. Roman’s face was lighting up in more than one way. Yes, there was a huge mixture of emotions the women could spot out. But other than that, this was a great show. That is, until Sasha seemed to notice what was really going on here. Cause yes, Roman is nervous enough when talking to people in general. But Sasha can see when the older man has a love interest. That’s when she drew the line. She also drew the line with people who didn’t understand the concept of personal space like Finn here.

“This isn’t good,” Sasha had whispered ever so quietly to Lana.

The Russian had only side-eyed her, wondering why the woman would say such a thing. “Don’t be that one person.” Lana finally whispered back before going back to watch the two men interact with a smile.

Sasha growled lowly though, knowing better than anyone why this was not good. She honestly doesn't want to see Roman in a depressed, broken ball again. And she knew he was going to end up in it again if he went any further with this. So before it could go any further, the woman was up out of her booth quickly, grabbing Roman’s hand and dragging him away with her.

There was going to be a fight later tonight, she knew. But she was saving her boss and her best friend.

Or so she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this came from. But I like it and can somewhat relate on some levels.


End file.
